


Time For The Truth

by GoldenFireStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFireStar/pseuds/GoldenFireStar
Summary: A sequel of sorts to my other supercorp fan fic





	Time For The Truth

**A/N: So I got lots of positive responses to None Of Their Business and people wanted more so here is a sequel of sorts to it. Enjoy Chickies! -** **_GoldenFireStar_ **

It has been over two weeks since Kara Danvers gathered her courage and asked Lena Luthor to be her girlfriend. After many date nights and time spent in bed with each other (if you know what I mean), Kara finally thought that it was time to tell people about them. More specifically Alex, her overprotective older sister, who could take down 4 grown men at a time, and had a badass robotic suit, and worked for the DEO.

As Kara thought more and more about this she started to have second thoughts. As if sensing what she is thinking Lena places a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure Alex will accept me, because you do, and she is your sister." Lena sounded so confident as she said this.

Kara turned to her girlfriend, always amazed at her ability to read her mind and say just the right words to make her feel better.

"I know but, I mean she can be crazy over protective, I mean when I was dating Mon El she was constantly hovering over me and threatening Mon El... And now I'm rambling so I am going to stop now...right now" Kara snaps her mouth shut as her girlfriend gives her an amused look.

"Kara I have no doubt in my mind that your sister will be able to handle the fact that we're dating, all you have to do is tell her."

Kara took a deep breath, and nodded. She leaned in and gave Lena another kiss before taking off.

"Ok Kara you can do this, it's just your sister, she knows how you feel already, she wants you to feel comfortable, she is not going to track Lena down and place her into one of the many, many, many, many, many...cells of the DEO,..." Kara paused and thought about the fact that Alex had access to various weapons and a whole floor of jail cells that are made to hold aliens..."Yeah this is going to be fine."

When she got to the DEO it was abnormally quiet. She used her super hearing to pinpoint Alex in the many rooms. She finally picked up Alex's voice in one of the various training stations, situated around the facility.

"Hey Kara! What's up?" Maggie spoke up from her spot next to her girlfriend, who was vigorously attacking a punching bag.

"Oh um.. Hi Maggie... um I wanted to tell Alex something important, but since you here then I guess that I umm... could tell the both of you."

Alex spoke up, finishing the water she had been drinking, "No problem Kar, you know that you can tell Maggie and I anything."

"Yeah...yeah I know that... but umm it's just that I don't exactly know how to say this... and I mean I want to tell you don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to be all, well... all big sister like and go out and try to protect me...Not that I need protecting, I am Supergirl, It's just that you tend to worry a lot, and not that that's a bad thing, I like that you worry, well I don't like it when you worry too much-"

"Kara! Just stop your babbling and tell me what it is that you came here to say, before I have J'hon read you mind!" Kara flushes as she watched Alex and Maggie exchange amused looks.

"Ok... well here goes nothing LenaandIaredating," She managed to mumble out.

"Kara please don't mumble." Alex exclaimed in growing frustration.

"Lena and I are... we are ... we're dating now...?"

A pause as Alex and Maggie take in the information that Kara just spewed at them. The first thing said came out of Maggie's mouth.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes... I asked ..why?"

"Ha Alex you owe me 15 bucks!" Kara looks on in disbelief as Alex forks up the money saying something along the lines of damn it Luthor you had one job.

"Wait a minute, you guys bet on me?"

"Yup! Way to go little Danvers!" supplied Maggie happily putting the money in her pants pocket.

"And your not upset...?"

"Kara why would I be upset, I am your sister, and am happy as long as you are happy. While I'm not thrilled that a Luthor stole your heart, I accept that she makes you happy. I have come to respect Lena Luthor."

Kara squeals and hugs her sister and Maggie both before rushing out saying something about how she can't wait to tell Lena.

"They do make a cute couple," Alex states after siting with Maggie for a bit.

"I agree but not cuter then us." Maggie says as she kisses Alex on the tip of her nose.

**So I know that this took awhile to get out, but I have been busy with my Drama club and writing lab reports. School am I right? Anyways hope you enjoyed! _GoldenFireStar_**


End file.
